<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say Nothing by alwaysanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119427">Say Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysanon/pseuds/alwaysanon'>alwaysanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysanon/pseuds/alwaysanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia has spent a summer pining after the girl hanging around the beach bar she works at. One night she finally approaches her with a ice cold drink in hand. Inevitably, the night heats up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss &amp; Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was only at the beach on Sunday nights.<b><br/>
</b></p><p>Historia knows, because she always looks for her, because she’s the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen and she dreams about her almost every night, waking up uncomfortably wet. </p><p>She never approached the woman, instead admiring from afar as she served patrons from behind the bar. But summer is nearly over, and Historia decides that it’s time to make a move.</p><p>When the bar finally closes and the last staff member leaves for the night, Historia unbuttons her blouse and slips it off her shoulders, now just in her camisole. She relishes the feel of the humid night air on her sun-kissed skin. </p><p>The shirt lands on the floor without a sound as she begins to mix a drink; limoncello, sweet and sour, sparkling water and little more vodka than she probably should. She picks a straw from the colorful container, a yellow-striped tall one to match the drink.</p><p>The woman is outside, her tall form leaning against a palm tree near the beach bar. Even though the sky is getting dark, Historia can see the amber glint in her deep brown eyes.</p><p>She kicks her sandals next to her discarded blouse and pads through the sand to the woman, her breath hitching as she realizes she’s never been so near to her. Up close, she looks even better. Her skin-tight black shirt shows off her toned figure, and her dark-wash jean shorts show off her long legs. She finds herself wishing trace the sculpted outline of the woman's jaw with her tongue. </p><p>The woman turns to her look at her as she approaches, and Historia feels her knees grow weak at the sly grin that begins to show on the woman’s face, a playful spark in her eyes.</p><p>“You certainly look comfortable.”</p><p>Historia blushes, looking down at her top and bare feet. “I’m off the clock.”</p><p>“Well, thank god for that.”</p><p>Not knowing how to respond, Historia holds out the drink.</p><p>“Want a drink?”</p><p>The woman takes the glass, letting her fingers brush over Historia’s. She shivers.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that all summer.”</p><p>Historia watches as the woman takes a sip. </p><p>“Why didn’t you ever just come in and get one yourself?”</p><p>The woman laughs, running the back of her hand over her lips.</p><p>“C’mon. That’s not how these things are supposed to go.”</p><p>Her curiosity piqued, Historia raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“How are they supposed to go?”</p><p>“If you want the most beautiful woman in the world to buy you a drink, you have to play hard to get.”</p><p>The woman looks so pleased with herself that Historia snorts. </p><p>“I wouldn’t call you shyly standing in front of the beach bar on Sunday nights ‘hard to get’.”</p><p>Historia knows she’s said the wrong thing even before the woman opens her mouth, her eyes narrowing mischievously. </p><p>“Sunday nights? So you’ve been paying attention.”</p><p>Historia scowls. She isn’t here to fan the woman’s ego.</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself.”</p><p>The woman’s laughter is lilting as she reaches out towards the employee name ID card clipped to Historia’s belt loop. Historia feels the woman’s knuckles brush against her jeans, and she feels her hips shift slightly towards her touch.</p><p>Of course, the woman notices this, her eyes traveling slowly up from the card to Historia’s face as she grins.</p><p>“Okay, Historia.”</p><p>Her name sounds like a prayer from the woman’s lips, a sweet thing spoken in such a rich, enticing tone. Historia wants to hear her say her name again and again.</p><p>Feeling bold, Historia takes a step towards the woman. From here, she can smell her, the scent of the ocean and a subtle wave of sweetness on her skin.</p><p>She thinks it’s absolutely delicious.</p><p>She lets her fingers slide slowly up the woman’s shorts, intentionally fumbling with her empty belt loop. Her touches are light, teasing and sensual, dragging her fingertips over the woman’s front pockets.</p><p>The woman is studying her face, and Historia notices her chest begin to rise and fall faster. </p><p>“So...what’s your name?”</p><p>Still holding her drink, the woman reaches down with her free hand and takes Historia’s wrist, her fingers pressed lightly against her pulse before she lets go.</p><p>Historia lets her hands fall back to her sides, already missing the contact.</p><p>“Ymir.”</p><p>Historia’s breath hitches as she plays the name over in her head. She wants to repeat it back to her, if only to relish the feel of the syllables on her tongue.</p><p>“Ymir.”</p><p>She loves it, wants to whisper it, shout it, scream it into the ocean for it to swallow up and spit back to her. It’s the only thing she wants to say for the rest of her life.</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>The moon begins to rise on the horizon, and Historia realizes that the sunset has disappeared from their world and settled in Ymir’s eyes. </p><p>“Ymir?”</p><p>Her voice comes out almost breathless, and she steps even closer to Ymir, so close that Ymir would only have to lean down to kiss Historia and take the rest of her breath away.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Hesitance is written across her face, and Historia sees the plea for permission in her eyes. She wondered what Ymir would think if she knew she’d been waiting all summer to give it.</p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>The drink Ymir had been holding lands in the sand as she reaches for Historia’s face, bringing their lips together.</p><p>Historia melts into her, pressing against her lithe, warm body as Ymir gently kisses her.</p><p>Her lips are soft, and she can feel her smile as she reaches a hand behind Historia and slips in under the thin fabric of her camisole, her fingers running along her spine.</p><p>The kisses become more deep and urgent, and Historia trails her fingers up Ymir’s hips and settles right beneath the curve of her breast. Ymir leans closer and Historia stands up on her tip-toes, tasting more of Ymir as she moves her palm up and gives a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Ymir breaks, her cheeks flushed as she puts her hands on Historia’s waist.</p><p>“Where can we go?”</p><p>Historia thinks for a moment, remembering there’s a perfect spot right behind the bar.</p><p>“There’s a cabana out back. Let’s go.”</p><p>Eager to pick up where they left off, Historia begins to lead the way, but she yelps in surprise when she feels Ymir’s arms pick her up off the ground.</p><p>She decides quite quickly that she loves the feeling, enjoying the tight hold Ymir’s strong arms have enveloped her in.</p><p>“You didn’t have to carry me.”</p><p>She looks up at Ymir and finds herself staring into intoxicating eyes, the most wonderful shade of brown that warms her up from the inside out.</p><p>“Of course I did.”</p><p>Ymir steps through the cabana curtains and lays her down on the daybed. As her back touches the cool white sheets, Historia exhales and closes her eyes. She feels impossibly hot, and she is so very horny, her underwear soaked and wetness coating her thighs. She needs Ymir’s touch more than anything.</p><p>She feels an article of clothing hit her chest and snaps open her eyes, realizing that Ymir had just removed her shirt and was sliding her shorts down her legs. </p><p>Historia takes in the view and thinks that her skin is the color of the sand when the sun sets, and she wants nothing more than to cover every inch of it with her lips.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Ymir is wearing the cockiest smirk Historia’s ever seen, making her bite her lip. Every part of her is yearning for Ymir and she doesn’t know how much longer she can take it.</p><p>“Just come here and take my shirt off.”</p><p>Ymir strides over to her gets on the bed. Historia already has her arms up, waiting, and Ymir lifts the garment up and over her head easily. She runs her hands down her newly exposed skin, letting her fingers travel underneath her bra straps. </p><p>Historia sighs as Ymir pushes her back down to the bed, her tongue traveling over Historia’s collarbone. </p><p>“You’re so fucking hot.”</p><p>Ymir’s voice is just above a whisper in her ear, and she gasps as she feels Ymir’s teeth on her earlobe. </p><p>When Ymir pulls back, she settles herself on Historia, her strong thighs straddling Historia’s small body. </p><p>“Do you want me?” Ymir purrs, and Historia almost cums at the heated, sultry sound.</p><p>She gives a weak nod, the “yeah” that escapes from her lips so subtle that she hopes Ymir doesn’t miss it.</p><p>Ymir smiles and moves closer, and the sensation of the hot skin of their abdomens touching makes Historia gasp. </p><p>Her breathing intensifies as Ymir kisses her, unhooking her bra and throwing it to the side without breaking the kiss. Historia’s nipples are hard and she wants Ymir to suck on them, wants Ymir to take off her own bra so they can press their breasts together and feel each other. </p><p>“Oh, fuck.”</p><p>Ymir is sitting up and staring at her exposed chest, and without her heat Historia feels the breeze from the ocean pass over her sticky, hot skin.</p><p>She gazes at Ymir, hoping the look in her eyes can convey exactly what she wants.</p><p>Within a moment, Ymir’s lips are on one of her nipples, sucking and licking. Historia moans as Ymir’s tongue flicks the tip of her nipple, stiff and wet. </p><p>“Oh, fuck yeah, baby.”</p><p>Ymir moves up to the crook of her neck, grunting as she bites at the tender skin. One of her hands slips under Historia’s panties, nudging her thighs apart. The feeling of not being able to fully spread her legs, restrained by the underwear, makes Historia’s pussy throb and she lets out a little moan.</p><p>“You’re so wet already...fuck…”</p><p>Ymir hums in satisfaction as she coats her fingers in Historia’s wetness, languidly sliding over her folds.</p><p>“Ymir…”</p><p>It comes out as a desperate whimper but Historia’s far from embarrassed. She needs to be fucked and Ymir knows it. She slides Historia’s panties off her legs and lifts them up, holding her by the ankles. </p><p>She admires Historia’s wet, swollen pussy as she slowly brings her legs down and spreads them apart. She loves the contrast of the dark pink skin against the rest of her tanned body.</p><p>“Ah…”</p><p>The feeling of the ocean breeze on her pussy and nipples makes Historia’s face and chest flush, and she begins to writhe in anticipation.</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>Holding Historia’s thighs steady, Ymir leans in between them and lets her tongue slide over her pussy. It’s so damn hot and sweet and Ymir thinks she’s ready to cum just from tasting her. </p><p>“Fuck baby, you taste so good…”</p><p>She explores deeper, letting her tongue circle Historia’s engorged, hot clit and lapping up the sweet juice leaking from her. Her folds are soft and slippery, and she makes sure to lick her good, pressing her tongue flat against the length of her before teasing her entrance with the tip. </p><p>“Mmm...ah…”</p><p>Historia’s mewls are more drawn out, more breathless as Ymir finally pushes her tongue inside, wet and thick as Historia bucks towards her mouth.</p><p>Ymir almost loses her mind as she works her tongue, in love with the hot, tight feel of Historia’s walls. She can’t believe that she’s inside Historia, and thinking about it makes her own clit throb. Historia’s legs are open for her. Historia wants her. It’s so delicious and Ymir moves her mouth up to suck Historia’s hard clit, replacing her tongue with two fingers. </p><p>Historia arches her back off the bed, and the noises she makes causes Ymir to blush, even as she’s knuckles deep inside of her.  </p><p>“Fuck...fuck! I’m cumming….aw fuck…!”</p><p>Ymir feels her tighten and begin to pulsate, tremors shaking her small body as she releases. Ymir pulls her fingers out, shining with her wetness, and holds her palm over Historia’s pussy to feel it twitch as it recovers from the stimulation. </p><p>Strands of golden hair cling to Historia’s forehead, and her breasts look beautiful as they rise and fall with her heavy breaths. Ymir reminds herself to let Historia ride her next time they fuck so she can see her titties bounce. </p><p>The more she looks at Historia’s pink nipples, the more she wants to suck them again, so she moves towards her. </p><p>But Historia pushes her back with her foot until Ymir is the one with her back to the sheets.</p><p>“I need a minute.”</p><p>Historia draws herself up and lays her body on top of Ymir’s. She smiles, closing her eyes as she kisses Ymir deeply, stroking on of her nipples as her tongue plays in Ymir’s mouth. </p><p>They break their kiss, and Historia smiles. Ymir thinks she’s the most beautiful woman she’s even seen.</p><p>“For once in my life, I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>Historia laughs, nuzzling Ymir’s neck with her nose.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything.”</p><p>She rests her head under Ymir’s chin, and slowly begins to trace a path down to below Ymir’s waist as the waves continue to roll in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>